


The Christmas Charm

by BronzeLion



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, I hope the Christmas spirit won't smite me for this, If I get coal dumped in my house I'm blaming you horny devils, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, soft dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeLion/pseuds/BronzeLion
Summary: She wished she could take a picture of his embarrassed, debauched face. She was corrupting the youngest son of Santa Klaus.And he loved it.His family on the other hand may have a few words to say... all 17 of them.Basically writing this because there was a need on Tumblr for Soft Dom-ing Sexy Santa's Son (SSS) and people were so nice that I committed to a full story. This is for you lovely folks. Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Nick Klaus/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Read all the way to the end for author's notes. Get some hot chocolate, relax and have a good read!

‘What’s your safe word?’ Nina purred, nipping the earlobe of her lover. Enjoying the thrill of feeling his little shiver trickle down his spine. 

Nick’s breath hitched, pulling at the Christmas lights trussing him to the bedhead. His long lean form looked so good spread on her bed in the soft fairy light glow, under her, panting in excitement and blushing shyly. 

‘Nick?’

‘Ah! Um…’ His eyes skittered away from her and licked his lips, ‘Rudolph.’ 

‘Good.’ She rewarded him with gentle kisses. First on his jaw, then trailing towards his full lips. Softly grazing against hers. She wanted him to know just how much she treasured him. 

‘Look at me.’ 

Those gorgeous, hooded blue eyes fixed on her and, in that moment, she felt her heart ache. She reared back and took a second to marvel at her work before her hands went to her shoulders, accidentally brushing one of his nipples. 

‘Look at all of me.’ She never took her eyes off him as she traced her fingers down, cupping both of her breasts and squeezing. 

His eyes followed, wide, transfixed at the sight as one hand continued down. Nick struggled against the bindings on his wrists. His fingers flexed, trying to reach her and he jerked his hips up to press his hot erection against her ass. ‘Nina, please!’ 

Her hand immediately pausing just above her wetness at the struggle and she tutted at his impatient attempts. A wicked smirk pinched the corner of her mouth. ‘You’re being a very naughty, Nick Klaus.’ She pressed her ass against his cock to make her point. ‘And naughty boys need to be punished.’ 

He froze mid squirm. It was adorable, his face a mix of excitement, pleasure and nerves. A clear unspoken question asked with his eyebrows. What punishment?

‘First rule. When in the bedroom you will call me Mistress.’ Her fingers snaked lower but her eyes locked tight with his. ‘Second rule, when I ask a question you will answer it. Am I clear?’

‘Y-yes.’ She raised an eyebrow and he shook his head, trying to keep the fog of arousal out of his mind at bay long enough to form a coherent answer. ‘Yes Mistress!’ 

‘Third rule, manners.’ Her fingers slid into her pussy and she began stroking he clit. This didn’t go unnoticed as he glanced down. His mouth dropped open and a lewd disbelieving, pant escaped. Another involuntary buck surprised her as she nearly toppled forwards. She hooked a finger under his jaw and pulled his attention firmly back to her face. Her increasingly heated face most definitely now had a horny blush of her own as she rocked her ass back in a steady rhythm with her partner’s hips. A rhythm that matched the Christmas song still playing in the other room. ‘Example: You will say please when you beg for me to ride your cock. And you will say thank you when I’m finished with you. Understand?’

‘M-hm mistress. Thank you mistress.’ He moaned.

She bit her lip as she rubbed her clit to the rhythm, feeling it build faster. Her wetness threatened to drip onto his lower stomach. ‘Good boy,’ she groaned, ‘gotta stay on that nice list, hmmm?’

Nick barked out an incredulous laugh, as if he were on the nice list after this stunt. The cherry on the cake of naughty deeds he’d done for her. But taking a moment to look at him, just him, she suspected he’d do it all over again.

She smiled softly waiting for his attention again before continuing. ‘Finally,’ she lifted herself up finally allowing his hot length to slide along the wet seam of her pussy. A groan escaped him and his eyes slipped with momentary satisfaction. However she didn’t move, and when he tried she stilled his hips. He opened his eyes again and she revelled in the desperate, aching want. ‘Finally, I will not answer to no or stop. If you are ever uncomfortable, ever, use your safe word and I will stop immediately. Understand?’ 

‘Yes! God yes, mistress. Please…’ His gaze flickered to the side before returning sheepishly, ‘Please… ride my...’ 

She waited, encouraging by sliding his shaft through her folds slowly. ‘Yes?’

His gaze fixed somewhere off to the side, maybe the snowflakes sticking to the windowsill that fluttered out of the darkness. Though he seemed too dazed to even register anything but her and his burning want. ‘Please ride my cock.’ 

‘Look at me and say it.’ 

He struggled and bucked again, looking anywhere but her as he did so, before flopping back down in delicious defeat with a huff. 

‘Your struggle just turns me on.’ She groaned, grinning. Her hands went back to playing with herself as she slid along his length. The tip a bright red and trickling. If he wanted her, he’d have to be direct about it. Even though she was aching just as much for him, she would wait.

His glazed hooded gaze connected with hers, unwavering. Red cheeks, tousled white hair, mouth open, panting, with a thin sheen of sweat covering him and that expression pleading- no. Begging.

‘Please Mistress.’ He licked his full lips, ‘Ride my cock.’ 

She wished she could take a picture of his embarrassed, debauched face as he said that. She was corrupting the youngest son of Santa Klaus. 

And he loved it. 

‘Just because you’ve been so good.’ She rose and took his member into her hand, positioning just above him. ‘You can have your wish.’

…

The doorbell tore through her the thin reality of her dream. Nina smacked her head on her bedpost in fright only to realise slowly what had happened. The damp evidence between her legs and the notable emptiness of her bed and darkness swallowing her room. 

Wet dream. 

She wanted to both bury herself in her duvet out of embarrassment and never rise again… or groan in pure hormonal frustration. Thank god Nick couldn’t actually see her desires because if so she would have just smacked him across the face with her rioting libido. 

Diving under the duvet, she smothered her unfulfilled cringe into her pillow. Hell, she hadn’t had a wet dream since she was a teenager! 

The doorbell rang again. She groaned and checked the time. 5am! 

Oh god. What if it was Nick. What if he had seen! Another wave of cringe flooded her. She didn’t even have time to sort herself out! She checked her phone for messages, wrenching it out of its plug. 

Nothing. 

RIIIING.

‘I’m coming!’ she called. The irony wasn’t lost as she snorted and grabbed her dressing gown. It couldn’t be Nick. He would have let her know if he was to suddenly appear on her doorstep. Would he? She doubted his sex drive could turn him into Tom Cruise enough for him to Mission Impossible the Sleigh. It wasn't him... no matter how much she wished it could be...

Her hand on the door handle, after taking a few calming breaths and reminding herself that assault was still illegal even if it was decking someone who rang a doorbell this early in the morning… she wrenched the door open. 

Frowning after not coming eye to eye with anyone.

A tiny cough dragged her gaze downwards. There at waist height, was not Nick, but a rosy little elf. 

‘Nina Stuart?’ It blinked through its round bottle-bottom spectacles curiously. Its bells jingled as it tilted its head at her and notably appraised the lack of Christmas decorations on or in her house as it peered, unimpressed, down her hallway.

She closed her mouth quickly and smiled awkwardly, shifting to body-block the miserable appearance of her house. ‘Uh, yes. Hello! That’s me.’ 

‘I’m Sprinkles Jolly the 4th attorney to the Klaus family.’ They, sounded awfully proud as they pulled an envelope out from thin air with a flourish. ‘A letter from Santa for you, miss.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> So... I know it's know it's not full smut. Please don't throw ice balls at me! But I wanted to give you some of the good stuff and I didn't know how to start. So I just... smushed it on the page. This is my first time writing smut so feedback is more than welcome and if there is anything you want to see let me know. Fluff, care and more smut is incoming soon. ;)


	2. Wishlists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which horniness is the biggest block to effective work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPRISE! Chapter 2. This doesn't have any smut but I have included some saucy thoughts and fluff. ;)

5:03

Hi Nick.

I know you are offline but please, if you see this message, let me know.

5:06

Hello?

5:18

Nick.

There is an elf in my house and I just gave him tea! Please message me!

Nina typed message after message, trying her best not to sound like an absolute psycho as she slowly lost her mind to panic. 

‘Is that the device you use to communicate with Mr Nicolas Jr?’ Sprinkles Jolly the 4th questioned from her sofa. His legs dangled off the edge like a toddler, his bells jangling with every swing. However whatever hilarity that may have been sparked was snuffed by the scrupulous glare he shot at her. 

‘Uh, yes.’ Best to be honest, just in case, she thought. 

‘Hm.’ He placed down his teacup on its saucer before writing something in his glittered notebook. ‘Would you like me to read the contents of the letter for you again Miss Stuart.’ 

‘Please.’ She plopped herself down in a chair to stop herself from pacing, however her leg continued to bob manically as she waited. 

Sprinkled hummed in a slightly less unimpressed way and jotted something else down. When Nina craned her neck to just about catch the words “polite”. If this was an assessment then she would need a saint’s load of good deeds to make up for the fact she, you know, obliterated the innocence of the youngest Klaus! Smart move there dumbass.

‘Dearest Nina,

‘It has been many years since our last letter was shared. It always brought me great joy to read about your love of ducks and remembering your odd request for corned beef in 2001 still makes Mrs Klaus chuckle.’

‘However one thing that does not bring joy is the current actions of my youngest son, guided by your advice. As you know December is an crucial time of year For the Klaus family and at this moment the heir to Christmas is acting like, as the cool kids would say, “a hot mess”. 

Nina resisted the urge to shrivel at the outdated phrase. Time really was slower in the north pole. Or maybe it was just the idea of Santa trying to be “hip with the kids”. She pushed down the horrific image of Santa with an army of fidget spinners down into the depths reserved for her therapist and sleep paralysis demons. Focus. 

‘However everyone has had a rebellious phase, even myself. And how the guide of a true friend can help. So I give you the chance to help become a positive influence. If you aid the correction of my son’s mismanagement and your name is removed from the naughty list by the deadline of December 25th, we will consider not erase your current memory and-

Sprinkles paused, spotting that Nina was no longer paying attention, staring somewhere into the mid-distance. 

‘So,’ she didn’t look away from whatever clouded her thoughts, ‘what you are saying is I have to be nice.’

‘Indeed.’ 

‘And save Christmas.’ 

‘Within the time limit.’

‘With limited time, mm-hmm.’ 

‘Don’t forget the contract.’ He pointed to the stack of paper on the coffee table with his toe. 

‘Oh, certainly, let’s not forget the NDA.’ Sprinkles opened his mouth to argue at her sarcasm but she rolled her eyes, ‘I’ve watched enough youtube videos to know an NDA when I see one.’ She slapped her hand on the stack. ‘I have to save Christmas because I made the future spirit of Christmas horny?!’ The elf blustered at the crude remark, nearly dropping his notepad in the process but she didn’t care at this point. ‘And Heaven forbid if I have any feelings about the matter, because they’ll be gone once my memories have been scooped out by magic!’ 

After she settled, rubbing her tired face. ‘What do you think?’ 

‘Me?’ Sprinkles appeared surprised at being asked what he thought, his brown eyes magnified to the size of saucers through his glasses, which he pushed up his stubby red nose. 

‘Personally… management is conflicted. A fresh perspective could help direct the workforce. However… you have no credentials, no experience and not a lick of magic to you. Who are you to help?’ 

Brutal. But true. What could she do? She didn’t want to ruin Christmas or forget Nick! But what was she expected to do?

‘Mr Nick is insistent that you are good, in his eyes you’re the perfect Christmas tree, but the lists never lie Miss Stuart. Not many will trust you or your intentions.’ 

In short, this was a test. One she wasn’t even sure she was ready to even commit to. Was she that committed to a man she’d known for less than two weeks? Was she ready to forget Nick’s existence… 

Maybe it was a soft heart… or the potential regret of never knowing what would happen if she didn’t say yes, but she remembered first seeing him in person. It was like someone focused the lens on her world, and everything was clearer. It adjusted and, for one moment, the normal was something beautiful to love and cherish.

‘I will go.’ 

Sprikles visibly sighed as he watched her sign the NDA.

‘But!’ 

He eyed her cautiously as he took the document from her coffee table. 

She pointed her pen at him, ‘I will not be pushed around… and I’m taking my cat.’

…

‘Don’t we need the sleigh to get into the north pole?’

Sprinkles pushed his glasses up and shoved the thermos full of tea she gave him under his arm to rub his hands. ‘Whilst that is the most comfortable way for people your size,’ he sized her up and down, ‘Elves have their own transportation in and out with enough magical reserves. You are… just small enough.’ 

Great. She was not going to be chopped in half by elf magic. To stop herself from panicking, or maybe from thinking too hard about her possible mistake, she checked around her living room one last time. Her dim, empty living room.

Sprinkles grasped her hand and she gave him a nervous nod to let him know she was as ready as she’d ever be. 

He clicked his fingers and the world spiralled away.

…

Nick slumped over his desk, head on a stack of papers that really needed to be sorted by tonight. The backlog of a few hours was already piling up, at least 40% of his family members were mad at him and, the star on the top of this mess, he couldn’t stop thinking about Nina. Her smile, how soft her fluffy hair was, her naughty little smirk she had that grew when she was up to something. He’d bet she had that expression whilst explaining about her many vibrators to him. Maybe she was using one right now, biting her lip as she thought of him…

He caught himself smiling dreamily at the clock, wrapped in the warm fantas- memories of her. What was she doing now? Nick had no idea. His mother had taken his phone in an attempt to make him focus on his work. But it seemed no matter how many regulations were put into place, his family could not regulate his mind, or the uncomfortable semi that strained against his pants. 

He wanted so badly to take care of it. To just use her picture one night and rub his own erection, panting her name, coming into his own hand at the sight and thought of her. But that was wrong. Wasn’t it? He’d have to throw that on the pile of questions to ask her. Would she even like that?

He swallowed and tried to read the writing on the document in front of him. The fire must have been on for too long because felt very hot and his mouth was abruptly dry. He was so thirsty. 

Suddenly, his magic tweaked hard in his chest, enough for him to sit up in alarm. Something abruptly appeared nearby. Something very odd. 

Nick stood, nearly tipping his chair over before rushing out of his office. He followed the tugging sensation, first at a fast walk, slowly building until he was skidding round the corners and sprinting down the halls of the labyrinthine workshop, dodging stunned elves.

‘Everything’s fine!’ he yelled back at them as he dodged a trolley full of envelopes. 

He slid to a stop at the big oak doors of the workshop, staring wide eyes at what he saw kneeling in the snow, animatedly talking and holding up a tired looking elf, who swatted her away half-heartedly. 

As if sensing him, she glanced up from the elf, only for her shocked gaze to be stolen. A familiar warmth and tingling feeling spread from deep in his chest, seeping further as he cautiously stepped out in the snow. 

Similarly transfixed, Nina nervously approached, wringing her hands as her mouth seemed to be trying to find the right words, landing on a small, ‘Hi.’

‘Hi.’ The childish grin escaped and grew on his face, making his cheeks ache but he didn’t care. ‘You’re here!’ he felt breathless as they stopped inches away from each other. 

‘I know this is a bit of an intrusion. But I got a letter from your dad.’ She shyly tucked her rosy nose into her scarf and fixed on the pattern of his Christmas jumper. ‘I didn’t know if you knew or not. A-and you weren’t answering my messages. But you needed help and I-’ 

Nick slid his fingers into her scarf and cupped one of her cheeks, guiding her eyes back up to him, ‘This is… the best gift Nina. Your time. Your help…’ He leant down 90% of the way, ‘Thank you.’

She raised up onto her toes, her nails dragged up the back of his neck and threaded into his hair gently before claiming his full lips. A small gasp escaped him as they slid gently across each other. 

‘SHE’S HERE!’ 

A girl’s voice hollered from the workshop so loud that he nearly shoved Nina right into a snow pile. He, noticed her expression shifted to alarm and he turned around to see five blonde haired girls charging out of the workshop with terrifying enthusiasm. 

His sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say it was smut with plot. Guess my brain was just like "Hey, you know you need to get these two together... right.' and I couldn't just keep it simple... Hope you enjoy my terrible crack at humour. ;)
> 
> Comments and ideas for future stuff is more than welcome! they seriously help motivation :D That and barrels of hot chocolate.
> 
> Till next chapter my little snowfolk!


	3. Little Saint Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sisters attack and someone jingles his blue-bells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit of a big one! Sit down, relax and enjoy with your tea, coffee, hot chocolate or hard liquor. It may not be Christmas, but you can stick crack open those Christmas treats. 
> 
> Talk to you lovely folks after! Some smut inbound.

Nick tried. He really did. But the scene playing out in front of her was something she had definitely watched on the discovery channel before.

He pushed her into his side, the intoxicating scent of pinewood surrounding her and the warmth of his muscular arms held her tight. God she wished she could stay there forever with her face buried into his jumper.

However the youngest of the sisters, a rather short muscular woman with a heavy square jaw and intense eyes, attempted to grapple her brother with zero hesitation. The show of force reserved for rough-housing as she tried to reach around his neck. ‘So this is who you’ve been hiding, hu?!’

And with the male distracted, the pack separates the female from her potential mate.

The second and third sister ignored Nick entirely and peeled Nina out of his grasp, akin to ripping apart two pieces of Velcro.

‘Oh! You are darling. Isn’t she darling Carol?’ the first appraised her from top to bottom before cupping her face in her hands to stare deep into her soul for way too long.

‘Seems rather… eh.’ The other patted her down, rummaging through her pockets and pulling out a receipt, reading it, and throwing it away in disappointment.

‘Where are you from, lovely?’

‘Er.’ Nina blinked. It was like hitting rapid-fire tennis balls with frying pan. Not at all what she had expected to face yet still trying with what she had.

‘What d’ya think of our brother?’

‘Do you like Christmas? Oh I bet you do, yes?’

‘You got a criminal record?’

‘Carol!’ Nick grunted as he hauled the first sister up and dumped her in the nearest snow drift. Dusting his hands off, the warmest smile emanated from his face at the totally bonkers scene before him, ‘That’s not a nice question to ask someone you just met.’ He stifled a laugh, ‘And Mary that’s not how magic works. You can’t read someone’s mind by staring at them.’

Mary pouted, a perfect porcelain figurine muttering to herself, ‘it was worth a try, Nicky.’ She released Nina’s face and stuffed her hands into the furs of her baby-doll cloak.

‘I see. So you get lost, even in your own home. But as soon as a good looking girl is in the vicinity you suddenly get GPS.’ The oldest of the five, sauntered fearlessly into the snow. An odd smirk warping her perfectly constructed beauty as her thin, perfectly manicured fingers combed Nick’s hair back into place. ‘The world is lucky you’re trapped in the north pole or our dearest brother may have been a skirt-chaser.’

A blush stained his cheeks and the heir suddenly became quite bashful, ‘Nina, this is Holly. My 2nd eldest sister.’

As soon as her attention was diverted, her face fell into a cool indifference. Nina held out her hand, hoping the ice queen took it. Luckily, a handshake was all some people needed to assess the seriousness in which they addressed someone. Holly gripped Nina’s cold hand firmly.

‘Holly Klaus. Quality control.’

‘Good to know.’ She meant it. If Sprinkles was correct on the amount of mess, Holly seemed like a useful person to evaluate their progress brutally. Something sorely needed.

‘Shouldn’t we be doing our jobs? Christmas waits for no one.’ She pulled the first sister out of the snow with no effort. ‘Nicolas.’ Nick’s attention snapped to his sister, caught blatantly staring at Nina with a gaze full of excitement, curiosity and pride. ‘You have no time to swoon. Get moving.’

Nina edged around the sisters and minded them as they all begrudgingly wandered back into the workshop. Each past the last sister who swayed in the doorway, a willowy figure haunting the entrance with a empty stare. Someone she did not want to pass by herself.

Despite the dawning realisation of the task she had undertaken slowly ate away at her, she admired the gargantuan spiralling towers of the workshop. The shape looked very much like an enormous gingerbread house.

‘Well… you know this place better than I do.’ She leaned in and laced her fingers back with his. ‘Take me to your office Mr Klaus.’

…

He didn’t know what was worse. Trying to do paperwork whilst thinking about her, or trying to do paperwork whilst the vision of beauty leant against his desk as if she had always been there. Normal, in a low cut white shirt and an oversized green cardigan that bunched adorably around her hands and just couldn’t decide whether to stay on her shoulders or drop off onto her elbows.

_Touch her._

Work Nick. You are doing your work. You need to or Christmas won’t be happening this 2020.

Her face screwed up in cute confusion. ‘I can’t read this.’

‘It’s in elvish, let me see.’ He held out his hand and took the report. Not fixating on the cool touch of her fingers sliding across his. Totally not getting distracted as she leaned over him, perfect height to explore the valley of her cleavage.

The expedition climbed across her collarbone, up her graceful neck and to her beautiful face that was still pink from the cold.

Her attention slid over, a coy but completely mischievous smirk tweaked the corners of her rosy lips. He felt a tingle as her knuckles grazed his cheek. ‘You are terrible at hiding your lust.’

Heat rose in his cheeks. Maybe it was the way she teased him that made him so bold. But as he craned his neck up to her, the words spilled out. ‘And why would I hide that?’

Her laugh bubbled out of her. She attempted to smother it but her shoulders still shook. A swell of pride inflated in his chest at the happiness he sparked in her. ‘Because you shouldn’t want everyone seeing you at your thirstiest.’

He fixated on the way she nibbled her lip, leaning into her hand.

‘Show me.’

All of a sudden, his boldness evaporated.

Show… her?

The heat of the room making his jumper, and trousers, rather uncomfortable. Nick blinked, unsure how he _could_ show her.

She hopped up onto his desk and flicked her gaze down to his pants, that coquettish smile burning into him. _I dare you._

He swallowed, glancing back at the unlocked door to his office. If someone walked in…

Why did that make him more excited?!

He felt insane. Crazy! It didn’t stop his fingers slowly unzipping his trousers and pulling out his member with shamefully little effort though. It had a mind of it’s own sometimes, standing to attention and proud to be witnessed by her.

She hummed. Drinking in every detail. Considering what to do next with him. ‘Do you want to touch it?’

One eye was kept on the door as his palms flexed on the arms of his chair nervously. A shudder trickled down his spine.

He could back out now. She had given him that option every step of the way. In the back of his mind he knew it would be mortifying if anyone other than Nina saw him doing this. The gossip would travel faster than a cracker bang.

_You’ll be very depraved._

The growing ache between his legs immune to the cool air it had been unleashed into. If anything it was deliciously encouraged as a bead of precum formed on the tip. ‘Yes.’

‘Do it.’

Without hesitation, he took his cock in his hand. A strung out groan slipping past his lips as he began to pleasure himself. _That’s it. Show her what you are._

‘Ah-ah. Slower.’

Her commands tortured him. He wanted to finish this quickly, before someone came- but god this was good! A wonderful cruelty that he followed, even when it drove him to lustful madness. A smile bloomed on his face. What was stranger was just how much he loved it all.

‘Good boy.’ She purred. ‘You really aren’t worried about who may see you.’

He spared a glance at her and sucked in air through his teeth. Nina’s expression was just as shameless. A hot blush reached the tips of her ears, her dark eyes lidded and unfocused as she tried to keep her breath steady through pouted rosy lips. She squeezed her thighs together and her hands gripped the edge of his desk.

His open stare pierced into her, declaring in a heated moan, ‘No. I’m not.’ His thumb smeared the pre-cum over the tip and he admired the shallow pant escaping her. The grinding wetness seemed loud in their small room.

_Tell me how dirty I am._

Her hand sank to the front of her jeans, enjoying watching him debase himself with a blissful smile. ‘You’re so naughty.’

**_Yes!_ **

He was unsure what happened next.

Nina’s smile slid from her face. She stared at him, as if trying to copy the image of him permanently into her memory, fixating on his eyes. She tried to pull her mischief back up like a set of curtains, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

‘So tell me. What does this say?’ She lifted the paper on his desk up. Her focus shifted down to his stilled hand. ‘Did I say you could stop?’

Nick, uncertain, began to stroke himself again as he read the paper. ‘I-It’s a plan. What needs to be done by today.’

‘Well done.’ She grinned, ‘move faster.’

He didn’t need to be told twice. He knew he liked getting praised but now he lapped it up as his hands ministrations grew fevered.

‘Cross off the things you have done.’

He did.

‘You’re doing great sweetheart.’ She kissed his cheek and slid over to his ear. ‘Six things left. Tell me what they are.’

He told her.

Five of them were letter deliveries of the finalized weekly schedule as the computer system was rather horrid in the north pole and liked not to work properly. The final one was writing lists for 600 unaccounted children. He’d see into their desires and write their lists.

He’d finished 398.

‘How about this,’ Her hand slithered down his sweater, pausing just above his stiff erection. ‘I’ll deliver the letters/finished lists and you finish your Christmas lists.’

He gasped. Her cool soft hand enveloping him, far better than his own as she stroked him with no mercy. When did his eyed fall closed? he didn’t know. He just nodded and let the tightness within him coil like a spring.

‘And when we finish, we’ll have all night for us use this,’ she squeezed his cock and whispered all the debauchery she wanted to do with him.

‘Oh, yes!’

He was so close! He couldn’t-

Her mouth claimed his in a searing kiss, tongue invading his mouth and muffling the soft cry escaping his throat. It was overwhelming. Her fingers laced into his snow white hair. Tilted his head back for more. They kissed as if gasping for air. And he let her ravage him. Take him. **_Take me!_ **He was so painfully close!

And then she was gone. A hand covering her own face in embarrassment. ‘I... we don’t have much time.’

He glanced at the clock in horror. No. It couldn’t end this way!

As if reading his mind, Nina assured him, ‘Tonight we can finish this and more.’ She crouched next to him and rubbed his arm gently, ‘but we need to finish the work first. For Christmas. Think of tonight as an early present.’

He sighed, finally feeling some of the fog clear from his mind. ‘You don’t need to do that.’ Nick smiled leaning and resting his forehead on hers and closing his eyes, ‘I just… like being close to you. I can’t explain.’

She chuckled and nuzzled him, ‘It means you like me. A lot. But I think you misunderstand.’ She trailed delicate kisses to his ear, ‘I want to fuck you too.’

He pulled away before they spiralled into something naughty again. Something he was very tempted to do on his desk, right now.

She stood, scooped up the envelopes and a map he’d given her. Surveying him once last time, she sighed, ‘I’m such a bad influence.’

‘You’re perfect.’

That fearful reaction came back. Her joy melting away behind her eyes before trying to capture him in that very moment. He tried to puzzle out what for. But before he could ask, she turned and left the room. Her footsteps settling into a jog.

Alone and saddled with an awkward semi, he zipped up his pants. He was confused, that was certain. The clock ticked and he sank into his seat, alone and bothered. He felt... dirty. Not in a good way either. Shame slowly creeped into his mind at the thoughts he'd happily accepted in the moment, but now... Ever since he'd sent that message to Nina he'd been unable to understand what was happening to him.

But another thing he was also certain about. She was here to help, always guiding him through this confusion with absolutely no judgement and acceptance. The last thought made his throat feel tight with emotion. Acceptance.

She was here for him. Barely even here for an hour and already she was running round the factory for him, trying her best to complete her tasks with determination, so he’d better get on with his job.

It was only 202 letters after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned to get this out on Christmas Day or the day after, buuuut retail is hell and I had to work the Saturday and Sunday after Christmas T^T. I personally struggled with this one but sometimes the plot writes itself and oops, you wrote a hand job! I hope you guys still find this a bit saucy. ;)


End file.
